Eientei (Houraisan Kaguya)
Eientei led by Houraisan Kaguya is a custom civilization created by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou. Overview Dawn of Man TBA Strategy Eientei under Houraisan Kaguya has a similar focus as Huitzil's Eientei faction under Yagokoro Eirin, but differs. Like the predecessor Eientei, this Eientei also specializes in going tall with a focus on Specialists. However, Eirin's bonuses are primarily Growth, while Kaguya's bonuses are much less specialized. Kaguya does not receive bonuses to preexisting specialists, but receives a unique Client specilists, which generate its own pseudo-Great Person points in a manner almost identical to other specialists, except it is not affected by any modifiers, and yields an instant Great Person of choice: instant in that it pushes back the timing of other Great People of the same kind. However, the difference between the two leaders lies within the traits: while Eirin is basically Korea 2.0 with food bonus instead of science bonus, Kaguya is a wonder-focused one with a huge penalty to expansion to balance out the otherwise imbalanced bonus. Kaguya's Eientei boasts very powerful National Wonders, which not only have enhanced abilities (save the Grand Temple), but also equipped with Client slots which produce a variety of yields. Not only that, some of them also increases Clients' yields, meaning it is very easy to turn a city, usually the capital, into a powerhouse pumping science, production, gold, and culture. However, the inability to expand normally drastically puts a limit to lategame potential. The most definitive part of Kaguya's Eientei is the instant World Wonder. The ability is triggered whenever a World Wonder is built anywhere, including her own. When choosing a wonder, the World Wonders available are limited only by tech requirement and that the wonder is absent in Kaguya's capital. Because of this, it is possible for Kaguya to have two copies of a World Wonder by building one in another city, and picking the same one in the capital as the UA bonus for the era. This is most powerful with wonders like Statue of Liberty, essentially turning all specialists in the empire into Engineers, and Hubble Space Telescope, yielding 4 Great Scientists in total as well as 50% Global bonus to spaceship production. Also, because Kaguya is not forbidden from annexing cities, any other method of acquiring settlers or cities are valid. As such, Collective Rule will generate a regular Settler that can be used to found cities, and acquiring units like the Conquistador will allow Kaguya the opportunity to found new cities. Unique Trait and Components Mod Support 'Decisions' ''Manufacture Hourai Elixir TBA Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Eientei, and Houraisan Kaguya. *Player must have researched Theology. *Player must have researched Civil Service. *Player must be in a golden age. Costs: *2000 Gold in standard speed. *Ends the current golden age. Rewards: *Grants the Hourai Elixir Building in the capital. Initiate Lunar Probe Program TBA Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Eientei, and Houraisan Kaguya. *Player must have completed Apollo Project Costs: *None Rewards: *Unlocks the Selene Probe National Wonder. 'Events' 'A Score to Settle' Choices: *You want my Elixir, Mokou? MOLON LABE! **Triggers a chance based event. **25% chance of major victory: 1 instant Great Person and 1 Free Social Policy **35% chance of minor victory: gain 300 Golden Age points. **35% chance of minor defeat: lose 300 Golden Age points. **5% chance of total defeat: lose the Hourai Elixir building. *Too much of a bother. Have some money, go to Keine and have Yuri moments. **Lose 300 Gold and 150 Golden Age Points. 'Hellenism Flows to Eientei' Choices: *Welcome the Hellenes and establish a Proxenia. **Costs 300 Gold. **Eientei's capital gains 3 population. **Relationship boost between the two civilizations. **The Hellenistic civilization gains large amount of tourism towards Eientei. *Establish a Klerouchia and attract the Hellenes into serving in our army. **Costs 600 Gold. **Eientei's capital gains the Klerouchiai building. **Eientei receives 1 unit of Klerouchikoi Phalangitai unit starting with 50 experience. **The Hellenistic civilization gains large amount of tourism towards Eientei. *Embrace the Hellenstic arts and start a cultural exchange. **Eientei and the Hellenistic civilization both receive culture equal to the sum of 5 times the culture output of both nations. **Relationship boost between the two civilizations. **The Hellenistic civilization gains large amount of tourism towards Eientei. *Turn away the Hellenes. The land and culture of Eientei belong to us. **Eientei's capital enters 5 turns of resistance (standard speed) 'Deification of Megas Alexandros' Choices: *Encourage the faith through state power. **Costs 1500 Gold. **Free Great Prophet appears in the capital. **Eientei's capital receives the Naos Thaumastos Alexandrou building. **Eientei receives 600 faith (standard speed) *Do not use state power, but allow the faith to take root. **Eientei's capital receives the Naos Thaumastos Alexandrou building. *The faith will die on its own. Let it wither. **1 Free Social Policy 'Buildings and Units made available through E&D''' Notes and References